


Like... Y'know

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anime References, Crack Treated Seriously, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, No Angst, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: Stiles is not a weeb....Anymore. Why does the past always come to bite him in the ass?Or;During a moment of calmness, no monsters, no supernatural (besides the usual), Stiles makes a nya joke. Scott is not amused. Derek is mostly just confused.





	Like... Y'know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Turq_I](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turq_I/gifts).



> sooo this was a kinda late (im so so sorry) birthday gift for a friend. shes only seen seasons 1 & 2 (and its gonna STAY that way), but the other day she asked "what if the pack tried to force derek to say nya" and we were laughing about it and...  
> ...this is not that? stiles took that conversation outline, crumpled it up, and chucked it out the window. heres this instead. 
> 
> direct references to [this comic](http://andyleighr.tumblr.com/post/78289764192/im-not-giving-out-any-context-for-this)
> 
> (also um. ive been posting a lot of voltron stuff, but im not out of this fandom. im kinda in both, but mainly tw. i was just moving over some oldish stuff, so nothing to worry about)

                One thing that’s really weird is when it’s calm. When the only supernatural in their town is one banshee, the wolves, and the hunters, that is. Stiles knows very well that he doesn’t have any life out of the pack, because they are his life. The only way they wouldn’t be is if he cut himself off from all of them, but even then he’d still notice things, still be able to spot the extraordinary when he came across it. He will never not be involved.

 

                That’s not the point. The point is when everything returns to what is his new settled point, what is everyday life for him, sometimes things come off as a bit of a shock about how _normal_ they are. Things like Allison sitting beside him on the couch, flipping through photos on her phone of her trip to Washington D.C. with Lydia.

 

                It’s just that… a few years ago, he’d never have thought that he’d be such close friends with such a beautiful woman, or that her ex, laying sprawled on the other couch not participating in their bonding would be _Scott_. Just a few months after that, a year even, he wouldn’t have even thought about if he’d be alive now. He wouldn’t even entertain the thought that they could be so relaxed now, what with all the chaos that went on at the time.

 

                As strange as they are to think about sometimes, however, Stiles loves these quiet moments of domestic bliss he gets to experience with them all. He loves that when he asked Lydia how the trip had been going a few days ago, she’d only texted back _Hotel sex lives up to expectations._ and he’d known that even with her implications aside, she’d been having the time of her life. He loves that they have a whiteboard that everyone writes on before it gets erased at the end of the week, with notes or pictures. He loves that they have a list of what everyone wants stocked up in Derek’s place and that even though the pack has all pretty much memorized it, they still keep it anyway. He loves that no matter who is around and who isn’t, no matter what the occasion is, he can collapse into the Alpha’s lap and no one bats an eye.

 

                He loves that his mind is calm enough that when Allison scrolls to a picture of the Smithsonian Zoo’s fennec fox, his first thought comes straight it of his mouth and it’s, “Hey, he’s doing the nya pose.”

 

                On the couch, Scott groans loudly like Stiles has said the worst thing in the world, which Stiles thinks is unfair. Sure, it’s kind of (entirely) Stiles’ fault that Scott knows what he’s referencing, being as he’s the one who – and this was years ago, so Scott should honestly drop it – introduced him to anime and it’s resulting weeb culture. Stiles’ has long since stopped feeling guilt about it, however, after Scott got sucked into some of the weirder types of anime and proceeded to force them onto his friend.

 

                (The hentai – _yeah_ – stopped after Stiles “recommended” him BnP, but Stiles will never forget the rage his fourteen year old self felt at hearing Scott trying to tell him that _Fairy Tail_ was worth watching. Stiles was just glad that he’d never heard about SAO. Asuna was the best part of that show and she was royally screwed over from the start.)

 

                It’s no secret that Stiles used to be a big fan of anime and manga. Hell, even now, he has a handful that he rewatches yearly, just because when he thinks of them, every few months, he feels a certain itch to see them in action again, even if they’re not his favorites. His dad knows, too, but thankfully, it happens to be a topic they never discuss.

 

                (He leaves his door cracked open while watching a fanmade video _one time_. His father had opened the door to hear him listening to every time Mika said Yuu’s name in OnS and just continued to stare judgmentally at him as the _Yuu-chan_ ’s got breathier and breathier before firmly shutting the door behind him as he left.

 

                They never talked about it, but a few days after that, there was an unopened box of tissues left on the table for him, and from then on, Stiles watched _everything_ with headphones.)

 

                Even Isaac has walked in on him singing an intro or two before (when he should have heard him from the other room), faking some secondhand embarrassment at hearing Stiles belt out _please, please can you keep my secret_. Whatever. Stiles knows that Isaac knew exactly which anime that one came from – he’s seen him read the manga for it (since he’s not an uncultured swine like a _certain other pack member_ ). Even if he didn’t, Stiles knows he has the boxset of Ouran hidden under his bed, so he can’t say anything.

 

                The point of it all is that though he doesn’t watch any newer anime anymore (…usually), Stiles has found that he will probably never be able to leave his weeb phase behind. Con of having it during such a detrimental part of his early teen years, he supposes.

 

                Derek, who’s sitting in the farthest seat from them, looks up and after a moment of hesitation (like he’s debating on if he _wants_ to know), he asks, “What?”

 

                And there it is, the perfect opportunity.

 

                Sometimes Derek, even if he doesn’t know what the hell is going on, innocently mimics a joke or reference, spot on. There have been many times where only the chance to finish the joke has kept Stiles from bursting into laughter, because _it’s right there_. This is one of those times.

 

                He knows the expression on his face is quickly reaching shit-eating, but there’s no point in even trying to school it – by now, he’s barely reigning it in. “Y’know, like,” he pauses, raising one hand and curling his fingers to imitate paws and then swipes the air, “Nya?”

 

                Derek’s look of confusion and mild horror is only improved by Scott’s stern, “ _Stop_.”

 

                He has to throw his head back and laugh at that because – Scott’s just finished the dammed thing. Right to the dot. And if the second distraught moan that comes a few seconds later says anything, he realizes it too.

 

                “You’ve got to stop that,” Scott tells him and when Stiles looks over, still snickering, he sees that even Scott’s expression looks pained, arm thrown over his eyes, features twisted in heavy disgust. “Your furry jokes are not as funny as you think they are.”

 

                Okay that sobers him up because, “First of all. They’re not furry jokes. If anyone in this room is a furry-”

 

                “They’re _catgirls_ , Stiles.” Derek has officially closed his book by this point, showing that he’s listening in for the long haul, and his eyebrows twitch like they want to climb his face, but also draw together. “That pretty much means furry.”

 

                “Borderline, at best, and you know it,” he hisses, because how dare Scott go after the catgirls. The (usually) innocent, pure catgirls. Scott made Stiles suffer through months of _tentacles_ and he gets dragged for liking girls with cat ears and a tail? How the hell is that fair? “Second,” he starts up quickly, because Scott opens his mouth as if to refute that. “Are you talking about my Love Live joke? Because that _was_ funny.”

 

                No one will take that one from him. He had a moment of pure genius with it and he refuses to allow anyone to admit otherwise.

 

                “What’s Love Live?” Derek interrupts before Scott can say anything, and Stiles makes a note to kiss him thoroughly in thanks later. He does look genuinely interested, however, and Stiles feels a surge of affection for the man being curious about his interests (past or present), no matter how dumb or vaguely furry-related they are.

 

                 It doesn’t completely diffuse the situation, because Scott mutters something unflattering under his breath that sounds like _it’s overrated trash is what it is_ , but otherwise goes quiet as Stiles quickly moves to kneel beside Derek’s chair, grin growing on his lips. Derek looks down at him fondly, used to anticipating Stiles’ weird tastes and subsequently hearing about them, and at that look, Stiles can’t help but blurt, “God, I love you so much right now.”

 

                He thinks he hears Scott tell them to get a room and then Allison shushing him and then asking if he wants to see the rest of the pictures with her, but he’s too busy focusing on the way the corners of Derek’s eyes crinkle up in his words. He can see the way Derek effortlessly says _I love you too_ without even breathing a word in just that look and the rest of the room, hell, the rest of the world falls away at that moment.

 

                “Come ‘ere,” whispers Derek, patting the cushion between his legs, and Stiles scrambles to slide into his lap, still smiling, as he leans into his chest and nuzzles his neck. As he pulls his phone out to answer Derek’s question, he feels his arms wrap around him, tugging him into a more comfortable position, closer, and aside from Scott’s accusations, all is right with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> that joke was my own bc i was talking to the same friend while there was an argument about "what counts as a furry?" going on, and i turned to her and said in the same tune as [nico-nico-nii](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4iC52d-fVY), "necko necko nyah~" and she pretty much wanted to murder me, but it was fucking hilarious alright? alright
> 
> also, stiles would definitely have better taste in anime than me. i was BARELY a weeb. but the only people i know who liked anime were into wildly different stuff (ie. violent, intense murder and crime and mindfucks VS soft shows where catgirls and catboys start bands). so whatever. here's a list of everything mentioned/referenced:  
>  _...boku no pico_  
>  _fairy tale_  
>  _sword art online_ (though the abridged is pure gold)  
>  _owari no seraph (seraph of the end)_  
>  _kaichou wa maid-sama_  
>  _ouran highschool host club_  
>  _love live! school idol project_
> 
> and before _anybody_ feels bad for scott, i'll have you know that MY best friend of the time decided the best way to get me into anime was to start off with (and with no explanation or warning or anything) _mirai nikki_ , SO. that bastard got off easy here.


End file.
